


I Know What You Are Thinking

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Starker, nothing too graphic, peter is any age you want him to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: Prompt fulfill - I changed it up just a little to keep from turning it into a saga (because that was a real possibility)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135
Collections: Mind The Age Gap Flash Fic Prompt Meme





	I Know What You Are Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [agegapflashficpromptmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/agegapflashficpromptmeme) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Loki is sick of watching Tony and Peter pine for each other when it’s obvious to anyone paying attention that their feelings aren’t unrequited. He temporarily enchants one or both of them with the ability to hear the thoughts of anyone in close proximity and sits back to enjoy the show.

“What are you smiling about?”

Loki put on his best innocent expression – which was a failure, since he knew it made him look just a little sinister.

“What do you mean, dear brother? I never smile. You know that.”

Thor’s expression immediately went distrustful and guarded – and Loki was sure he checked both hands to see if he was holding a knife.

“What are you up to, Loki?”

“Nothing you need to worry about. Mind your own business.”

Thor scowled at being told what to do – especially by Loki – but since he knew better than to try to get into a battle of wits with the god of mischief, he just shrugged and went on his way. He had other things to worry about, after all, and Loki hadn’t been too crazy, lately.

Maybe he was settling down a little.

<><><><><>< 

“Peter, you have to keep your guard down a little,” Natasha snapped. “Not everyone is as big as Steve. You’re leaving yourself wide open to an attack from underneath.”

The boy nodded, lowering his hands a little.

“Sorry.”

“It’s not uncommon,” she said. “Why don’t you pair off with Tony for the next set? He’s more your size.”

Stark scowled, overhearing the remark.

“Excuse me? I’ll have you know, Agent Romanoff, that I am nowhere near the same size as Mr. Parker, here. I’m bigger by at _least_ a couple inches.”

_In every way, hopefully_

Peter frowned.

“What?”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“I said; ‘I’m bigger than you.’ Pay attention.”

_Or daddy will have to punish you_

Peter’s expression grew confused, but Natasha wasn't having any of that.

“Tony, you can make smart-assed comments because you’re usually safely up in the sky flying around in a suit of armor. I don’t want Peter to get into the habit of smack-talk in the middle of a fight. Got it?”

“Sorry.”

_Not sorry_

The older man walked onto the mat to square off in front of the young man. Peter watched him, well aware that Stark wasn't fighter that Steve was, and that as an opponent, he shouldn’t be too difficult. As long as he didn’t activate the suit, of course.

_Jesus Christ, he is fucking delicious…_

Peter flushed, suddenly, uncertain what was going on but knowing that it was Tony’s voice he was hearing, and meeting those warm brown eyes that were sizing him up, so wonderfully. And not because he was getting ready to make a mock attack on him.

Before he could say anything, though, Tony rushed forward, swinging his hand and kicking out at the same time. If not for his incredible reflexes and the spider senses telling him the attack was coming, Peter would have fallen under it. As it was, he managed to get a hand up to block him.

“Very good, Peter,” Natasha said, approvingly. “Nice attack, Tony. Do it, again. See if you can take him down.”

“He’s too quick for Tony,” Clint said, shaking his head – always impressed by Peter’s speed.

_I hope I take him down. Then I can accidentally land on him and feel him underneath me_

Peter’s eyes widened at what he was hearing, and he watched as Tony moved back into position. The billionaire was watching him, too, and his expression was hungry. Excitement coursed through the younger man, and he brought his hands up, even though he made a quick decision to allow the blow to land.

It wouldn’t hurt much, and he wanted to see if he was just imagining things, or if something was really going on. Was he really hearing Tony’s thoughts? Was that something that spiders could do? He doubted it, very much, but he wanted to feel what it would be like to have Tony on him – even if it was just for a moment – at least they’d both be sweaty, even though they were also completely dressed.

The attack came and Peter forced himself to slow his response. Tony’s foot kicked out, sweeping Peter’s feet out from underneath him, and the young man hit the mat, his hand catching Stark’s shirt and pulling him down as he landed. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise, but only for the briefest of moments. Then they were filled with satisfaction as he allowed himself to sprawl on Peter’s body, his knee somehow finding a position between Peter’s legs and his face ending up against Peter’s neck.

_Fuck, he smells so amazing_

“You okay?” Natasha asked, frowning when Peter didn’t jump right to his feet as he normally did.

Tony was slow to get up, as well, and he _accidentally_ ground his groin against Peter’s belly as he pretended to struggle to untangle himself from Peter’s legs and arms.

“Yeah…” Peter was a little breathless, now, and was glad his sweats were baggy enough that the beginnings of his erection wouldn’t show. “I think… I think I just got the wind knocked out of me.”

“Let’s call it,” Tony suggested, reaching down to offer Peter his hand. “It’s been a long day.”

_And Peter needs a shower. In my quarters. How do I get him alone?_

“Peter?” Natasha was clearly waiting for him to object, or agree.

He nodded, almost dumb with sudden excitement. Was he really hearing Tony’s thoughts? Did the man really want him like that? Peter had hoped; had agonized for just that, but Tony Stark was so far out of his league and so much more experienced. He knew he didn’t have a shot.

“Peter?” Clint’s concerned voice pulled him from those particular thoughts, and the younger man turned, startled. “You sure you’re okay?”

“What? Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I’m ready to stop for now,” he told them all. “I could use a shower, I think.”

_In my quarters. In my quarters. How do I get him in my quarters?_

It was almost a desperate mantra in Peter’s head, but in _Tony’s_ voice.

“I didn’t hurt you?” Tony asked, suddenly, his eyes roaming Peter’s body, presumably looking for blood or bruises. “You’re sure you’re not hurt?”

“Yeah. No. I’m fine. I think I just landed on my shoulder wrong. Probably have a bruise. No big deal.”

“I have some ice packs in my quarters,” Tony told him, smoothly. “Come on, we’ll take a look.”

“Oh. Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

_Yes. Oh, Peter… I’m going to pin you to the bed and cover you like a hot and sweaty blanket_

“You got him, Tony?” Natasha asked, knowing that Stark wasn't really that big on the idea of dealing with the youngest member of their team – although he seemed to be thawing toward the young man.

“Yeah. We’re good. Right Peter?”

“Yes.”

Tony smirked and put a hand, companionably, on Peter’s shoulder, steering him out of the gym and down the corridor toward his private suite of rooms.

_This is going to be amazing._

Peter heard the voice, but this time he wasn't sure if it was Tony who thought it, or if it was him. Either way, he agreed.

THE END

If you care to join my fledgling patreon and make a donation: https://www.patreon.com/neuropsyche  
It's new, but you can request your own stories, there, if there's something you want to buy, or you can always make requests. No purchase necessary, of course - I'll always write


End file.
